Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{2k}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{7k}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ 2k \times 4 } { 5 \times 7k}$ $y = \dfrac{8k}{35k}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{8}{35}$